Jiralhanae Stalker
The Stalker is a Brute (Jiralhanae) rank.http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsCampaignHalo3.aspx?gameid=20779 Bungie.net Stats Description Stalkers are easily identified by their gray colored armor that possess integrated circuitry for Cloaking in their Power Armour as well as their cyclops-like helmet with a bright red light emitting from their "eye". They often use Radar Jammers to confuse their enemies and are the main users of Incendiary Grenades. Their main weapon seems to be the Plasma Rifle, though occasionally they are armed with Spikers or Maulers. It is unknown how Brutes are promoted to this rank (possibly the number of casualties they inflict like most others), but they are commonly seen acting as spies and bodyguards for Brute Chieftains. The Stalkers replaced the Stealth Elites (Spec Ops.) of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 after the Elites became Separatists from the Covenant. Appearance The Brute Stalker does not appear in Halo 2 but is featured in two Halo 3 levels: The Ark and The Covenant. They use their Active Camouflage to protect their Chieftains. The armor is a misty blue and covers their legs. A large helmet hides their eyes and a red/orange light, possibly a laser sight, sits on the helmet front, but you can still see some of the matted fur. Combat Stalkers often employ Plasma Rifles, Spikers and Incendiary Grenades in battle. One Stalker Brute was seen using a Brute Shot on the Ark. Once you spot the distinctive visual disruption caused by their Active Camouflage, use your weapon and melee them. They will be stunned and temporarily visible. Follow up with more melees until they're dead. Charge a Plasma Pistol and fire at the movement shimmers and it will usually strip their power armor, making them visible. If the Brute goes berserk, dodge the physical attacks and finish off with a melee. On higher difficulties, it is advisable to use grenades, as they will blow their cover, and they can be quickly finished off by an automatic weapon. Watch for enemy fire and destroy any Radar Jammers you see deployed on the ground. Using the Power Drain will also strip their armor off, resulting in them being visible and having almost no shields. If the Stalker is standing on a glass floor, its feet should be visible. It is also effective to use a Spiker or Needler as the spikes are visible when stuck in the Brute. Defeating them is the easiest way to get incendiary grenades. In the official Halo 3 guide it states that there is a 'Brute Tracker'. No such Brute has been found, so it may be that they were cut from the game or are higher ranking Stalkers. In ODST, fighting stalkers are much more straightforward. You are able to see them as yellow outlines in VISR mode, however, the outline color matches that of the terrain outlines, so they can theoretically still blend in if you don't watch yourself. They also sport full energy shielding, besides these differences, it's mostly the same. One last thing is that they don't seem to know that you can see them, they may stand out in the open thinking that their camouflage prevents you from seeing them. In reality, it just makes them a big target. Trivia *Todd McFarlane released an action figure of a Brute Stalker for its second series of action figures. It features two Spikers and a removable helmet. *When combating Brute Stalkers, it is easier to spot them if you have your flashlight on. *It is easier to spot a Brute Stalker by looking for its feet, as their cloaking reveals their feet more than any part of their body. *Occasionally a Brute Stalker will drop a piece of equipment known as "Cloaking" which can be activated by the player, unlike Active Camouflage. *Stalkers are some of the only Brutes in Halo 3 that use plasma weapons, the others being the War Chieftains who occasionally wield Plasma Cannons, there is also the Brutes who operate the turret on the Brute Prowler and Jump Pack Brutes, although sometimes Brutes can be see using Plasma Rifles. *On higher difficulties, a single Brute Stalker, wielding a Brute Shot can be found at the second highest level of the Cartographer entrance on The Ark. *Stalkers seem to replace Stealth Elites, as they have similar jobs and equipment, as well as being a bit weaker than the average Brute Minor. *Stalkers don't seem to be that dangerous when you fight them. They rarely attack you and mostly hide on lower difficulties. On higher difficulties, they will usually attempt to surround you and then take you down, utilizing great tactical skills. * On the level The Covenant, the Brute Stalkers at the second tower guarding the Jiralhanae War Chieftain can be easily spotted by a glitch in which the player stands behind the glass wall right after arriving in the elevator which "cuts" their Active Camouflage in half where their bottom half is revealed and the rest of their body is camouflaged. * In Halo 3: ODST, the VISR will give cloaked Brutes a yellow outline. References Category:Brutes Category:The Covenant